Modus Operandi of a Mastermind
by Hesymi
Summary: TRADUCTION texte de Lewd Concubine: Emprisonné. Torturé. Propriété d'Aizen. Pourtant, la fierté de Ryuuken reste indomptable. Jusqu'à ce qu'Aizen n'introduise un tiers dans leur routine tordue.


**Disclaimer : **les persos sont à Tite Kubo

**Titre : **'Modus Operandi of a Mastermind'

**Auteur : **Ryokoful (Lewd Concubine)

**Couple :** Ryuuken x Byakuya

**Traduction :** Hesymi

**Pas facile de trouver la bonne histoire à traduire après ces quelques mois de stand-by. Pourtant, je pense avoir fait mouche. En même temps, je ne vais dire du mal d'une fiction que j'ai forcément aimée. A première vue, le couple peut sembler un peu froid, pour ne pas dire réfrigérant, mais l'histoire est intéressante car elle ressemble au tissage lent et minutieux d'une toile d'araignée. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

La première chose que Ryuuken remarqua chez son nouveau colocataire, hormis ses origines évidentes, fût le regard glacial de l'homme.

Aizen a visiblement un type. Ironie du sort, les conditions de vie de Ryuuken ne seraient ni meilleures, ni pires y compris pour son nouveau compagnon.

« Quincy », commença l'homme, après le départ de son escorte arrancar. Grand, il se tenait bien droit, et il était encore en possession de son zanpakuto. Mais, au même titre que Ryuuken et son arc, ça n'a aucune importance en ces lieux, même si c'est bon à avoir avec soi.

Ryuuken plia sur ses genoux le journal défraichi qu'il lisait – le seul luxe qui lui était encore permis, et renvoya à l'autre homme le même regard irrité.

« Shinigami. »

Le silence grandit et s'étira entre les deux hommes. Aucun des deux ne bougea jusqu'à ce que finalement, comme si un sort avait été brisé, Ryuuken ne croise les jambes au moment même où le shinigami fit un pas en avant. Le regard de l'autre glissa sur le fauteuil, balaya la table et les deux chaises, puis passa sur l'étagère remplie de livres classiques pour s'attarder sur l'unique grand lit. Un autre que lui aurait soulevé un tollé ou posé des questions, peut-être hoché la tête en signe d'assentiment. Lui, il se contenta de laisser son regard parler de lui-même. Pourtant, s'il s'attendait à ce que Ryuuken lui réplique quelque chose, il fût cruellement trompé.

Le shinigami l'avait en fait pressenti, et toujours sans dire un mot, il avança pour se poster devant la grande fenêtre dont la vitre à l'épreuve de reiatsu occupait une place prépondérante au centre d'un mur encore plus grand. Le clair de lune et la lumière de la lampe basse se bagarraient la domination sur le signe indiquant audacieusement le rang du shinigami au dos de son haori.

Il se passerait un autre jour avant qu'ils ne parlent à nouveau, et encore plus longtemps avant que Ryuuken n'apprenne le nom du capitaine de la sixième. Dans l'intervalle, ils auront dormis dans le même lit, mangé à la même table, et se seront languis dans le même enfer silencieux.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici? » La voix de l'homme jaillit après un long moment, faisant sortir Ryuuken des pensées dans lesquelles il s'était plongé. Son regard glissa sur le côté pour répondre à celui du Shinigami.

« Assez longtemps. »

« Hm », fut la réponse.

Ryuuken détourna les yeux, et le silence s'installa de nouveau pendant dix minutes. Pourtant, le shinigami était d'humeur bavarde aujourd'hui - ou ce soir, qui pourrait vraiment le dire?, car il reprit la parole.

« Vous êtes le père du ryoka, Ishida Uryuu. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Il ne prit donc pas la peine de répondre. Au lieu de ça, Ryuuken tira à plusieurs reprises sur sa cigarette.

« Soul Society est tombé », dit-il quand il eut fini. Aizen ayant été absent pendant un certain temps, et maintenant ça, c'était évidemment la seule conclusion à tirer.

Ryuuken se doutait bien que le shinigami ne lui répondrait pas, mais il avait vu juste. Dès que leur repas leur fût servi, la conversation reprit.

« Et la Garde Impériale? »

Un autre long moment passa, le capitaine de la sixième prenant son temps pour porter une petite bouchée de riz à sa bouche, puis la mâcher.

« Vaincu », dit-il finalement. Le shinigami ferma lentement les yeux, geste que Ryuuken assimila à une émotion profonde. En l'occurrence, la douleur.

Ryuuken était maintenant au courant de tout ce qu'il fallait savoir.

Ils ne parlèrent plus. Ni quand arriva le moment de se coucher et qu'ils se déshabillèrent tous deux, ni encore quand l'Arrancar vint tard dans la nuit chercher Ryuuken pour l'emmener vers les appartements privées d'Aizen, et certainement pas quand il revint tout ébouriffé. Le Shinigami eut même la décence de faire semblant de dormir bien que Ryuuken savait par son reiatsu, qu'il ne l'était pas. Le fait qu'il laisse au quincy un répit à sa dignité après une nuit où sa fierté avait encore subi un nouvel affront, qu'il lui permette également de prendre une douche, puis de dormir enfin en paix, si ça ne le faisait pas l'aimer, alors ça le ferait certainement un peu apprécier l'homme.

Du moins jusqu'au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin, quand le sujet fût ramené sur le tapis.

« C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici. »

Ryuuken stoppa ses baguettes à mi-chemin de sa bouche. Bien que le regard du quincy soit constamment ancré dans le sien, le shinigami remarqua d'épouvantables ecchymoses entachant la colonne pâle de la gorge de Ryuuken. Son dégoût était à peine voilé. Ryuuken ne s'en offusqua pas. Il savait que ce n'était pas dirigé contre lui-même.

« Vous devriez vous y préparer », dit-il. Par cette simple phrase, c'est comme s'il affirmait que le shinigami n'avait jamais supporté une telle épreuve. Il savait qu'Aizen viendrait tôt ou tard car il n'a pas l'habitude de le marquer de manière aussi visible. Ryuuken était bien conscient qu'il était désormais utilisé d'une manière différente. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, puis expira lentement. « Il nous utilisera l'un contre l'autre. » C'était plus que ce qu'il n'aurait dit en temps normal, mais étant donné les circonstances, Ryuuken pensait que c'était ce qu'il fallait.

« Il essaiera. »

Ryuuken hocha la tête. Il plongea son regard dans celui du Shinigami, scellant un vœu tacite. Quelle que soit leur situation, ils ne deviendraient pas la faiblesse de l'autre.

Ryuuken a beau aimer Isshin, mais en général, il méprise les shinigamis. Il pourrait affirmer que le capitaine de la sixième ressent quelque chose de similaire. Ça aurait pu être facile, mais quand Aizen est concerné, rien ne l'est vraiment. Ryuuken en est venu à l'apprendre à ses dépens quand Aizen confia Uryuu comme cadeau à l'une de ses abominations, juste après que Ryuuken eût refusé de coopérer. C'est uniquement la menace de punition pesant sur Uryuu qui le fait plier encore aujourd'hui. Malgré les apparences, Ryuuken tient à son fils. C'est juste qu'il a toujours cru en l'amour vache quand il s'agissait du garçon. Le tempérament d'Uryuu et son intérêt marqué pour leur héritage l'y a obligé. Ryuuken a pleinement reconnu devant Isshin qu'il n'était pas doué pour être père. Déjà à la base, il ne voulait pas d'enfant, mais il a toujours fait ce qu'il pensait être le mieux pour lui. Un jour, Uryuu comprendra. Enfin, seulement si leur situation change un jour.

Ryuuken posa ses baguettes.

« Qui détient-il? »

Une pause avant que le shinigami ne réponde : « Ma sœur ».

Ryuuken prit note que le shinigami ne lui avait pas donné plus d'information que le strict minimum. Il apprécia cela. Ils terminèrent leur repas en silence.

Cette nuit-là, et la suivante, et celle d'après, Aizen requit sa présence. Cependant, ils ne parlèrent pas de lui, malgré la brutalité et l'évidence des marques sur le corps de Ryuuken. Celui-ci y était habitué, mais il savait que le shinigami ne l'était pas. Ryuuken avait beau n'avoir rien dit, pourtant il était reconnaissant qu'il le respecte. Au moins du point de vue de la fierté, il faisait confiance à l'étranger dans son lit.

Jusqu'alors Aizen n'avait pas mentionné la moindre chose à propos du shinigami et n'avait pas non plus interrogé Ryuuken. Ce ne fût qu'au bout de près de trois semaines de cette routine, que l'homme-qui-voulait-être-Dieu brisa cette barrière comme il l'avait fait avec les autres de Ryuuken.

« Comment trouves-tu mon cher Byakuya-kun? » La voix d'Aizen envoya un frisson involontaire à travers le corps de Ryuuken suspendu au plafond. Quel que soit le genre de dieu qu'il s'imagine être, Aizen ne semblait pas prêt à renoncer dans un avenir proche à ses penchants bizarres.

« Allez-vous me jeter bientôt? » Ryuuken ôta toute forme d'espoir dans le ton de sa voix, mais il ne pouvait empêcher le petit soubresaut dans son souffle. À ce moment-là, Aizen caressa ses côtes, presque comme s'il avait prévu que ça se passe ainsi. Pour être tout à fait honnête, d'après Ryuuken, il avait probablement anticipé la réponse.

« Et me priver de tes réparties ? » Le sourire de l'homme était magnanime, mais Ryuuken savait qu'il se cachait un monstre en dessous. Il était convaincu que la seule raison pour laquelle Aizen n'avait pas demandé à son Octava, cette abomination qui se fait appeler un scientifique, de le rendre muet, c'est parce que les réponses acerbes de Ryuuken l'excitaient d'une certaine façon. Il fit d'ailleurs taire Ryuuken d'un baiser possessif qui mit fin à tous ses espoirs.

Cette nuit-là, Ryuuken retourna dans sa (leur) chambre plus endolori que jamais, mais en possession d'un nom à associer au visage faisant semblant de dormir si profondément, et ce malgré le rayon de lumière barrant sa joue. Lumière venant de la porte ouverte dans son dos. Il la claqua pour la fermer, mais il n'y eut pas même un accro dans la respiration de Kuchiki Byakuya. Après tout, à bien des égards il lui ressemble énormément. Le genre qu'aime Aizen.

Ce fût peu de temps après cet épisode qu'Aizen convoqua Byakuya au lieu de Ryuuken. Le shinigami se leva de sa méditation du soir et se tint raide et fier. Son regard transperça la créature envoyée pour le chercher. Ryuuken cru l'avoir vu fléchir. Ce qui fût certainement le cas, mais pas pour la raison la plus évidente. Plutôt parce qu'il se souvenait de la première fois que cela lui était arrivé, comment il avait refusé, et comment Uryuu avait payé le prix fort pour ses petites insubordinations. Ça ne valait pas la peine. Ça ne…

« Ne résistez pas ». Ryuuken fût surpris autant par le son de sa propre voix que par le fait même de parler. Il se racla la gorge alors que le regard désormais familier de Byakuya se fixait sur lui. « Ça ne vaut pas la peine. »

Le changement d'expression du shinigami fût subtil, mais révélateur. Ryuuken n'en dit pas plus. Ça ne servait à rien. Un autre aurait pu deviner ou supposer le pire, mais Ryuuken avait appris à très bien connaître cet homme et ses silences. Répondre n'était pas nécessaire lorsqu'en fait, une nuance suffit tout aussi bien, voire mieux.

Byakuya s'en alla et Ryuuken se retrouva tout seul. Il constata que ça le dérangeait beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait pensé. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, deux hommes qui auraient dû être l'anathème l'un de l'autre, étaient devenus des compagnons dans cet enfer. La seule tension qui continuait de peser sur eux, c'était l'incertitude quant à l'instant où cet événement se produirait, où Aizen montrerait finalement son désir pervers envers Byakuya. Maintenant, même cela aussi avait été dissipé. Plus rien ne subsistait.

Rien d'autre à part la façon dont Aizen pourrait les utiliser contre l'autre. Ryuuken n'était pas un imbécile. Il savait que tout ce confort dont il jouissait, n'était en fait qu'une forme de contrôle. Rien n'était dû au hasard. Mais les conséquences viendraient plus tard. Pour l'instant, il n'avait rien, si ce n'est ses livres et magazines pour tuer le temps. Ryuuken ramassa l'une de ses vieilles revues et se mit à la feuilleter. Mais en vain.

Finalement, il se mit à arpenter la pièce, regarda par la fenêtre, prit une douche, et enfin s'allongea pour feindre de dormir.

Quelques heures défilèrent avant que Byakuya ne revienne. Ryuuken retourna la faveur, mais il ne put s'empêcher de constater le son hésitant des pas de Byakuya et les fluctuations de son reiatsu. Il était blessé, sévèrement même. Pourtant, Ryuuken ne bougea pas. Oui c'était dur, mais le pire aurait été de blesser l'orgueil de l'homme. Le corps allait guérir, mais une blessure de l'âme pourrait s'envenimer, voire même donner à Aizen plus de pouvoir sur chacun d'eux.

Ryuuken était debout et fin prêt avant que Byakuya ne se réveille. Un événement inhabituel, mais dont il faudrait tirer pleinement parti. Son équipement médical à portée de mains, il était prêt à utiliser n'importe laquelle des techniques de guérison quincy qu'il avait lui-même conçues il y a très longtemps. Byakuya se leva et l'autorisa à soigner son bras cassé et la fracture de sa hanche. Ryuuken procéda à une guérison accélérée de ces deux blessures, mais mis en écharpe le bras de Byakuya juste au cas où. Bien qu'il pense qu'Aizen ne l'aurait pas permis, si l'os se réparait mal, alors la blessure deviendrait permanente. Aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant les soins ou pendant que Ryuuken nettoyait et bandait les innombrables petites plaies de son corps. Ce ne fût qu'après que tout soit terminé et le départ de l'arrancar en charge de leur apporter leur petit-déjeuner, que Byakuya se mit à parler.

« Je vous dois un grand merci, Ishida Ryuuken. » Il y avait une différence subtile dans son expression. Celle-ci, il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant chez l'homme.

« Je suis un guérisseur. » Ryuuken choisit prudemment le terme qu'il saurait être compris du shinigami. Il voulait régler cette dette d'honneur entre eux et assurer à Byakuya que c'était quelque chose de normal pour lui.

« Elle est en sécurité. » L'expression avait plus de sens maintenant. Byakuya était heureux. Le plus mystérieux était de savoir comment cela s'était produit.

« Comment? » Pour une fois, une question de Ryuuken sur un ton cadencé et subtil.

« Je ne l'ai pas contredit. Peut-être que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait de moi. Mais elle est en sécurité. » Avant, Ryuuken avait supposé que Byakuya se refuserait à être aussi blessé. Maintenant, il était persuadé du contraire. Il savait aussi par expérience qu'Aizen n'avait pas besoin d'excuse pour être sadique, surtout en privé, et que ces blessures n'étaient pas simplement le résultat de plans contrariés. Aizen trouverait un autre moyen pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, peut-être un pire.

« Je ne vous ai fait aucune faveur, Kuchiki Byakuya. De toute façon, il parviendra à ses fins. » C'était là la conversation la plus longue qu'ils aient jamais eu. Ryuuken s'attendait à ce que ça s'arrête là, mais ce ne fût pas le cas. Le fait de se considérer comme redevable s'apparentait visiblement pour Byakuya à assouplir la froideur qu'il affichait normalement envers lui.

« C'est plus que ce que j'espérais. »

Après ça, ils parlèrent beaucoup plus. Ces deux-là ne seraient jamais aussi bavards que certains de leurs contemporains, mais dès lors, ils purent partager une conversation calme et parfois des désaccords en plus de leurs nombreux silences sociables.

Byakuya s'avéra partager un grand nombre de règles de vie avec Ryuuken. Et compte tenu des circonstances, aucun d'eux ne rechigna face à leurs multiples différences.

Ce n'est que lorsque le fameux moment se rapprocha, qu'une humeur plus sombre les saisit. La question implicite de savoir qui exactement serait appelé pour amuser l'autoproclamé-Dieu, flottait dans l'air entre eux. Si ça ne l'avait pas ennuyé, Ryuuken aurait volontiers dormi. Au lieu de ça, il se retira dans le cocon des volumes familiers et usés qui reposaient sur les étagères.

Quand l'heure fut venue, chacun des deux se redressèrent en entendant la lenteur et la régularité du bruit des pas qui s'approchaient de la porte. Il y eut une seconde fugace où tout sembla normale, puis le poids massif du reiatsu d'Aizen les engloutit tous les deux. Les yeux de Ryuuken s'agrandirent juste un peu, puis il croisa le regard tout aussi étonné de Byakuya. Une simple seconde après cet échange silencieux, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Aizen. Il s'avança et s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce. Comme d'habitude, l'expression d'Aizen était chaleureuse.

« Vous semblez bien vous porter, mes chers amis ...». Le ton d'Aizen était lisse comme jamais et son regard amusé. Ryuuken n'était pas dupe. Ça aurait pu signifier n'importe quoi, comme rien du tout. « Lequel d'entre vous me tiendra compagnie? »

Il y eut un moment où, du coin de l'œil, il vit Byakuya commencer à se lever.

« Je vais y aller », dit Ryuuken, avant que l'un des deux hommes ne puisse l'interrompre. Il se leva et se plaça à côté d'Aizen sans que Byakuya ne puisse soulevée la moindre objection. Il se dit qu'il ne le faisait pas pour un Shinigami. C'est juste qu'il en avait l'habitude et qu'il pourrait y faire face.

« Très bien, Ryuuken. » La façon dont Aizen prononça son nom, le fit frissonner. Un ton empli de promesses sombres. Voilà bien un dieu pour les hollows : vorace, insatiable et impitoyable. Contrairement à l'image qu'il leur offre à eux deux et à ses innombrables adeptes, les vraies couleurs d'Aizen se révèlent derrière des portes closes. C'est seulement ainsi qu'il laisse son visage bienveillant s'évanouir.

Cette fois, lorsque Ryuuken revint, Byakuya l'attendait. Si l'homme avait su à quel point Ryuuken avait en horreur le thé après avoir passé aussi longtemps en la compagnie d'Aizen, il n'aurait certainement pas préparé deux tasses sur la table. Maintenant, il ne restait plus à Ryuuken qu'à le boire. Question de fierté, si ce n'est de remerciement, pour le geste.

De la fumée s'échappa des deux tasses et se mit doucement à dériver vers le haut dans le néant blanc de l'espace qu'ils partageaient.

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire », dit Byakuya, après que Ryuuken se soit échoué en grimaçant dans son siège.

« Ce n'était pas pour vous. »

Byakuya regarda par-dessus sa tasse. Il ne prononça pas un mot, mais il était clair qu'il ne croyait pas Ryuuken. Cela dit, la chose honorable à faire, c'était de ne pas remettre en cause la réponse de Ryuuken et, honorable, Byakuya l'était. Ils finirent leur thé en silence et se retirèrent. Et alors qu'ils furent un peu moins rigides et formels sous les draps, Ryuuken ne s'en formalisa pas.

Le lendemain, Aizen revint avec la même question. Cette fois, Byakuya prit les choses en mains avant Ryuuken. Quand il revint, Ryuuken installa les deux mêmes tasses de thé pour tous les deux. Cette fois, Byakuya ne portait pas de blessures physiques, mais il y avait une ombre dans son regard que Ryuuken trouva déconcertante. Cependant, il ne posa aucune question à ce sujet. Byakuya lui dirait s'il en ressentait le besoin.

« C'est ce qu'il veut », déclara Ryuuken à la place.

« Je sais. »

Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter.

Après ça, il n'y eut plus d'escorte arrancar. Aizen venait à chaque fois avec la même question. Il n'attendait jamais plus d'une seconde pour la réponse. Les semaines devenaient des mois et Aizen ne se lassait toujours pas de ce jeu. Ryuuken connaissait bien ses expressions maintenant et jurait qu'Aizen était de plus en plus amusé au fil du temps. Ryuuken savait aussi que l'homme était en train de fomenter quelque chose, mais il ne parvenait pas à imaginer son objectif final. Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il y avait maintenant quelque chose d'autre qui le faisait vivre et se battre. Ce n'était pas Byakuya en lui-même, mais l'idée de Byakuya, l'idée de quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de tangible qu'il pourrait protéger en quelque sorte. Même si cette protection se résumait de sa part à un peu plus de participation, Ryuuken réussissait au moins la moitié du temps. Il était certain que Byakuya ressentait la même chose. Ils pouvaient bien être les jouets d'Aizen mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ils contrôlaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient et se protégeaient l'un l'autre au mieux. De cette façon, ils conservaient intact le sens de l'honneur et leur fierté alors même qu'ils étaient forcés à avilir leurs corps.

Ils étaient devenus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, trop à l'aise, il en était sûr. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour communiquer. Un an ensemble et Ryuuken sentait qu'il connaissait Byakuya presque aussi bien qu'il connaissait son propre fils. Ce qui en disait long sur ses compétences en tant que père, il le savait. Il était sur le point d'oublier ce que c'était. Il était aussi sur le point d'oublier ce qu'il ressentait à aimer Isshin.

Un matin, Ryuuken se réveilla les bras emmêlés dans ceux de Byakuya. Bien entendu, aucun ne dit mot à ce sujet, mais Ryuuken sentait maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'Aizen attendait d'eux. Ils avaient eu assez de temps pour que cela devienne une habitude plutôt qu'une exception, assez de temps pour qu'un profond sentiment de honte et de désir désespéré ne prenne racine dans le cœur de Ryuuken. Pourtant, il se passerait encore du temps avant qu'Aizen n'agisse dans la direction qu'il connaissait désormais.

Sa réponse lui parvint la nuit, alors qu'Aizen faisait signe à ses deux compagnons. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Tous deux suivirent de concert, Byakuya devant et Ryuuken derrière, les yeux collés sur son dos tout le long du chemin.

« S'il vous plaît, déshabillez-vous », vint la demande habituelle d'Aizen dès qu'ils furent arrivés. Un autre coup d'œil avant que chacun ne regarde délibérément ailleurs pendant qu'ils se déshabillèrent. Ils avaient bien dormi dans le même lit et utilisé la même douche, vécu ensembles dans la même pièce et subi les mêmes agressions, mais jamais en même temps. Voir Byakuya ainsi, c'était mal.

Depuis son monstrueux trône, Aizen les surveillait de son habituel sourire, chaleureux et amusé. Il fit signe à Ryuuken avec un doigt tordu et dit à Byakuya, « à genoux ».

Ryuuken s'avança avec une farouche confiance tandis que Byakuya tombait à genoux derrière lui. Il croisa le regard d'Aizen et le sourire de l'homme s'élargit. Aizen n'avait pas besoin de faire le moindre geste pour que Ryuuken en fasse autant. Après tout ce temps, Ryuuken savait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Du moins dans le cas présent.

Ryuuken constata qu'Aizen était déjà dur. Il écarta le tissu sur le côté et le prit en bouche. Alors que Ryuuken se mettait à le sucer, il entendit Aizen dire à Byakuya ne pas détourner le regard. Puis il enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de Ryuuken.

« Lève les hanches. » Ryuuken obtempéra. « Plus haut ».

Il se souleva jusqu'à ce que sa chair soit complètement exposée. Pendant tout ce temps, il pouvait sentir le regard de Byakuya brûler en lui exactement comme le voulait Aizen. Ryuuken détendit sa gorge et goba Aizen plus profondément. Aizen broncha à peine.

« N'a-t-il pas l'air bon comme ça, Byakuya? » Aizen parlait sur le ton de la conversation et ne laissait rien trahir. « Viens ». De doux bruits de pas résonnèrent à travers la pièce jusqu'à ce que Byakuya soit juste derrière lui. Ryuuken travaillait avec sa bouche tandis qu'une attente malsaine prenait forme ailleurs. C'était mal, pire que tout ce qu'il avait été forcé d'endurer. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il le voulait. Il voulait Byakuya. Ryuuken pouvait bien l'admettre maintenant. Aizen le savait aussi. Il savait parce qu'il était celui qui avait orchestré tout ça.

Cependant, il y avait une chose qu'Aizen n'obtiendrait jamais de lui. La fierté insurmontable de Ryuuken serait préservée, car cette seule fierté, si elle devait lui être retirée, tout s'écroulerait comme un château de cartes. Aizen le savait aussi. Tout dépendait de la décision que Ryuuken prendrait quant à son cœur.

« Attache-lui les mains ».

Byakuya hésita, mais s'exécuta après que Ryuuken ait levé les bras vers lui. Il les attacha serrés. Ryuuken frémit quand il perdit le contact avec le reishi ambiant et tout ce qu'il avait réussi à puiser, fût évacué. Il était plus vulnérable que jamais.

« Prends ce que tu veux, Byakuya. » Ryuuken envoya en vain un regard acéré à Aizen. Hésitantes, des mains calleuses glissèrent dans son dos et le monde de Ryuuken se brisa. Il savait qu'Aizen voulait qu'il doute de Byakuya et il ne le ferait pas. Ce qui paralysa sa volonté, c'était de savoir à quel point il se sentait aimé et réconforté à ce simple contact. Ryuuken durcit. Il fit un bruit étranglé dans sa gorge ce qui amena même Aizen à descendre son regard sur lui.

« Es-tu à ce point excité, mon cher Quincy? » Son regard toujours amusé parcourut toute la longueur du corps de Ryuuken depuis l'endroit où se tenait Byakuya. Les mains posées sur le dos de Ryuuken dérivèrent vers le bas. Il frissonna quand une paume chaude de Byakuya glissa sur ses fesses, puis les écarta. Ces mêmes doigts qui ce matin étaient emmêlés dans ses cheveux dans cette sorte d'intimité née de la solidarité face à de terrifiantes circonstances, le préparaient maintenant avec la même douce familiarité. C'est comme s'ils avaient été amants pendant des années. L'intrusion arriva peu après et fit gémir Ryuuken autour d'Aizen tandis qu'il luttait pour accueillir Byakuya puis pour accompagner ses coups lents comme une torture.

Aizen eut un mouvement et se tendit pour la première fois. Il gonfla dans la bouche de Ryuuken.

Ryuuken continua de subir les deux, même lorsque Byakuya accéléra. Juste quelques minutes et il se sentait déjà sur le point d'exploser. Ryuuken savait que ce n'était pas de lui-même qu'il était ici. Il aurait pu dire à partir du regard qui couvait maintenant dans les yeux d'Aizen, que l'homme aussi était proche. Byakuya s'agrippa à lui.

Une éternité et un instant sur ce précipice. Ryuuken rendit les armes le premier. Il réussit à continuer assez longtemps pour que Byakuya n'envoie son nez cogner contre le torse d'Aizen jusqu'à ce que le soi-disant dieu cède finalement, et Byakuya peu de temps après lui. Ryuuken le sentit frémir et accepta tout ce qu'il avait à donner.

« Magnifique », dit Aizen. Pour une fois, Ryuuken était d'accord.

Cette nuit-là, de retour dans l'intimité illusoire de leur chambre partagée, ils n'attendirent pas de s'endormir pour s'enlacer. Au lieu de cela, et sans paroles, ils vinrent sous la lumière de la lune toujours présente et se serrèrent alors qu'ils tombaient dans les bras de Morphée. Byakuya garda ses yeux profonds et sombres sur Ryuuken jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme les siens.

Après ça, Ryuuken et Byakuya ne parlèrent ou n'agirent pas différemment. Pas besoin d'excuse, et pas besoin de débattre ou de remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Ils avaient tous deux, semble-t-il, accepté depuis longtemps la réalité pour ce qu'elle était. Ce qui était arrivé dans cette pièce, était resté à l'intérieur. Ce qui se passait dans leur chambre n'avait rien à voir avec ça.

Ryuuken ne se laisserait jamais aller avec Byakuya comme ça ici. Il ne pouvait pas. Ryuuken avait déjà un amant qu'il aimait. Dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre de sa propre initiative serait une trahison de la pire espèce. Il en ferait une question de loyauté et de fierté. Même si la considération qu'il avait pour Byakuya venait à rivaliser avec ce qu'il avait vécu avec Isshin, il ne pouvait toujours pas. Le château de cartes de Ryuuken pourrait plier sous les caprices du vent, mais il ne pourrait jamais le laisser s'écrouler. D'ailleurs, Ryuuken n'avait pas besoin de dire tout cela à Byakuya. Il connut la souffrance en arrivant ici et il l'avait toujours acceptée et portée en lui.

Par la suite, Aizen venait avec sa question habituelle ou les convoquait tous les deux. Il ne demanda jamais à Ryuuken de faire quoi que ce soit à Byakuya. C'était comme s'il savait que Ryuuken lui désobéirait instantanément. Pourtant, Aizen avait un nouveau jeu à l'esprit que Ryuuken ne parvenait pas à sonder.

Le temps passa, un an, puis deux. Ryuuken ne lisait plus ses revues.

Un quatrième élément vint les rejoindre dans la chambre d'Aizen, une femme cette fois. La Tercera pouvait bien être d'une espèce et d'un sexe différent, elle n'en partageait pas moins la même personnalité stoïque. Aizen aime vraiment le même genre. En privé, Ryuuken sentait qu'elle était loin de partager leur situation. Ce fut étrange de penser cela, n'aurait-elle pas dû se réjouir de la possibilité de servir son dieu? Pendant tout le temps passé à Las Noches, Ryuuken n'avait jamais interagi avec un arrancar sur autre chose qu'une relation basique. Ses motifs apparemment complexes et sa loyauté restaient un mystère pour lui.

Après leur première fois avec la femme arrancar, Byakuya statua définitivement sur ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre depuis plus d'un an. Ryuuken se réveilla avec des lèvres douces effleurant son cou.

« Je ne peux pas », dit-il.

Les lèvres cessèrent leur caresse, mais Byakuya continua de le tenir serré contre lui. « Je sais. »

Cette nuit-là, il mit très longtemps à trouver de nouveau le sommeil.

Ryuuken apprécia le répit quand Aizen ne se montra pas peu de temps après. Il commença à s'inquiéter au bout de trois nuits de plus passées sans même une nouvelle de sa part. C'était la période la plus longue pendant laquelle Aizen les avait jamais laissés seuls. Les besoins du proclamé-dieu rivalisaient avec sa force spirituelle, de ce qu'en savait Ryuuken. Pour ajouter à ses soupçons, l'arrancar qui leur servit leur repas semblait nerveux. Ryuuken l'aurait bien interrogé s'il avait pensé que cela le mènerait quelque part. Mais Aizen n'a pas l'habitude d'en dire beaucoup à ses subalternes. L'esprit d'un dieu n'est pas accessible à de simples adeptes. Lui, Byakuya, et la femme arrancar sont sans doute ce qu'il y a de plus proche en dehors de Gin, du moins pour le comprendre. Et même alors, ils sont loin de le connaître parfaitement.

Deux nuits de plus et Ryuuken était absolument certain que quelque chose était en train de se passer. Ses inquiétudes furent vérifiées par Byakuya qui dit soudainement, « quelque chose ne va pas. »

Ryuuken se leva et le rejoignit à la fenêtre. Il y avait de la fumée qui s'élevait de quelque part dans Las Noches. S'il se tenait à l'autre extrémité de la fenêtre, il pourrait presque en trouver la source. Quelque part du côté des quartiers du Cuarta. Ryuuken et Byakuya échangèrent un regard. De tous les endroits d'où cela pouvait provenir... L'espoir et la peur bataillaient dans la poitrine de Ryuuken. Les deux mains étaient serrées en deux poings, mais Byakuya s'empara de l'une d'elles tout en détournant son regard de la vue pour plonger ses yeux sombres dans ceux de Ryuuken.

Aucun n'osa prononcer le moindre mot. En particulier Ryuuken qui, parmi toute la myriade de signatures de reiatsu, crut reconnaître quelqu'un de familier.

La journée se passa dans un silence tendu, avec plus de fumée et même une explosion. Ryuuken ressentait plus qu'il n'entendait les choses et son cœur battait d'autant plus vite. Leur dîner n'arriva jamais. Cette nuit-là, il attendit avec impatience qu'Aizen apparaisse et commença à marcher de long en large et à fumer quand il ne marchait pas. Byakuya semblait souffrir de la même agonie, mais lui, il la gérait en méditant.

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, cette même nuit, Ryuuken se réveilla en sueur dans ses draps avec la certitude que quelqu'un allait venir pour eux. Byakuya s'allongea à ses côtés en agrippant le fourreau de Senbonzakura en un poing serré. Les deux se redressèrent en entendant le cri étrange de quelqu'un en train de mourir. Quelques secondes encore et la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler…

Isshin.

Pendant un instant, le cœur de Ryuuken cessa de battre. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma mais aucun mot ne vint. Puis, tout d'un coup, il était dans les bras d'Isshin qui ne se doutait de rien malgré les apparences et qui prononçait son nom en pleurant. Ryuuken ne put guère reconnaitre les autres personnes, d'autres Shinigamis entrant dans la pièce. Il leva lentement ses bras et agrippa le tissu du shihakushou d'Isshin tandis que son amant l'écrasait contre sa forte poitrine. Derrière lui, Uryuu était pâle, mais souriant.

« Isshin, Uryuu ... », finit-il par dire. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il eut à peine le temps de noter une petite femme shinigami qu'il supposa être Rukia puisqu'elle était en train de donner à Byakuya une version plus digne du traitement qu'Isshin lui faisait subir avant que celui-ci ne le repousse.

« Ryuuken, nous devons partir. Nous devons partit maintenant. »

Puis tous se mirent à courir. Ryuuken banda son arc pour la première fois depuis une éternité, mais il n'en eut pas besoin. Des cadavres d'arrancars jonchaient le couloir. Aucun autre n'apparut. Il pouvait maintenant voir clairement la source de toute la fumée. Partout où ses yeux se portaient, le palais était sans dessus-dessous.

Ils coururent et enfin, pour la première fois depuis plus de deux ans, Ryuuken mit un pied en dehors des murs de Las Noches et sur la plaine du grand désert du Hueco Mundo. Lui, Isshin, Byakuya, et une foule d'autres shinigamis. Du sable se soulevait sous ses pieds et ses muscles froids lui firent mal, mais ils continuèrent à courir. Puis, quand ils furent assez loin au point que Las Noches leur semble minuscule, ils s'arrêtèrent. L'un des shinigamis sortit un objet rond et le tendit en face d'eux. Un gargantua commença à s'ouvrir, mais une seule seconde plus tard, le rêve était terminé.

Avant toute autre chose, Ryuuken nota la chaleur du sang sur son visage. La couleur rouge arriva en second. Les gémissements commencèrent tout juste à frapper ses oreilles au moment où il se rendit compte qu'il avait besoin d'essuyer ses lunettes pour voir. Et après l'avoir fait, il enregistra les coups sourds de nombreux corps en train de frapper le sable. Partout des cadavres, partout du sang, et Isshin face contre le sable. Tout cela avait dû se passer en un clin d'œil, mais pour Ryuuken, il s'était passé une éternité entre de ce qu'il voyait et la signification de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Lui, Byakuya, Uryuu, et Rukia se tenaient au milieu de tous les morts qui étaient censés être leurs sauveurs, avec Aizen sur le côté. Kyouka Suigetsu était dans son fourreau, mais une ligne de sang sur le sable à proximité suggérait qu'Aizen avait secoué son zanpakuto avant de le rengainer. L'homme affichait ce même sourire.

Pour une fois, Ryuuken ne pensa pas. Avec Byakuya et les autres derrière lui, il se contenta de charger. Un cri monta depuis sa gorge, faisant ressortir des deux années d'angoisse et de rage impuissante tandis que volaient ses flèches, ses pieds et ses poings.

Bien sûr, Aizen réussit à esquiver chaque coup.

Tout ce qu'il dit, fût : « Que croyais-tu qu'il allait se passer, mon cher Quincy? » Puis d'un seul mouvement de son poignet, Ryuuken avait perdu connaissance.

* * *

Il se réveilla de nouveau dans la pièce maudite avec Byakuya couché à côté de lui. Ryuuken ne fit aucun mouvement ou alors il ne reconnut pas Byakuya quand il parla. Il se contentait de regarder sans comprendre, les yeux grands ouverts sur le néant blanc des murs qui s'étiraient vers un plafond intouchable mais permanent.

Ryuuken restait inerte et ne mangeait pas. Aizen vint ce soir-là, comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais Ryuuken ne bougea pas un cil.

Byakuya s'en alla, Byakuya revint.

Le lendemain, il força le passage des lèvres de Ryuuken avec des morceaux de glace. Plus tard, il le fit s'asseoir et le nourrit avec un peu de soupe. Beaucoup plus tard, Aizen revint.

Byakuya s'en alla, Byakuya revint. Ainsi s'installa une sorte de routine pendant plusieurs jours. Byakuya prenait sa place. Byakuya le faisait manger et boire. Parfois, Byakuya lui faisait prendre sa douche, Byakuya le rasait. Byakuya lui parlait, Byakuya lui faisait la lecture.

Puis une nuit, les lèvres douces se posèrent à nouveau sur son cou. Et cette fois, oui cette fois, Ryuuken ne les refusa pas. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de se détourner de lui. Ryuuken enterra cette pensée au plus profond de lui alors que Byakuya s'enterrait en lui. Byakuya, qui le comprenait. Byakuya, qui le calmait. Byakuya, qui l'aimait.

Ryuuken cria son nom quand il vint. Après quoi, Byakuya fit de son mieux pour éloigner son chagrin et sa culpabilité. Ryuuken ne dit rien. Il se contenta de montrer à Byakuya à travers ses yeux ce qu'il ressentait.

Leurs regards se captèrent l'un l'autre et c'est comme s'ils se noyaient.

* * *

Ils jouirent encore et encore cette nuit-là, ses magnifiques animaux de compagnie.

Aizen les regardait via la caméra vidéo avec toujours le même sourire béat.

C'est ainsi que Gin le trouva. Aizen ne prit pas la peine d'éteindre l'écran. Il était rare qu'il cache quoi que ce soit à son perfide second, et d'ailleurs là il ne le souhaitait pas. Qui sait, pour apporter plus de piquant à leur jeu bizarre.

Aizen écoutait à demi-mot jusqu'à ce Gin ne les mentionne.

« Leur donner une raison d'espérer, c'était pas très gentil. Que vas-tu faire maintenant que t'as c'que tu voulais? » Le sourire cruel de l'homme s'étira.

« Oh, ça ne fait que commencer », répondit Aizen comme si Gin n'était pas parfaitement au courant des projets passés et futurs qu'il réservait aux deux hommes.

« Toujours pas lassé d'eux? » Un petit rire. « Eh bien, je suppose qu'ils aimeront être extirpé de cette pièce de temps en temps. »

Gin l'informa que la courte rébellion arrancar était belle et bien terminée et que tous les éléments nuisibles avaient été remplacés. Aizen avait attendu ça pendant des années. Maintenant que seuls les fidèles restaient, les couloirs étaient sécurisés pour leur passage. Et, bien sûr, compte tenu que c'est lui qui avait tendu un piège leur donnant espoir et rêve avant de les piétiner sous ses pieds, il n'avait plus aucune raison de craindre qu'ils tentent de s'échapper. Non pas qu'il y eût pour eux un endroit où aller. Toute chose et chacun à sa place, et lui au-dessus de tout.

« Oui, je suis sûr qu'ils aimeront. »

Pendant un moment, la chaleur de son regard s'évanouit pour ne montrer rien d'autre que l'incroyable noirceur de son cœur. Puis, le moment passa et c'est comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé.

FIN


End file.
